Assassin's Creed Rebelión
by KlausAdler
Summary: 2012. Desmond Miles entra en el Gran Templo y se sacrifica para liberar a Juno y salvar a la humanidad. Pero a cambio, ella esclaviza las mentes de todos los humanos... o casi todos... Ahora, los Asesinos, los Hijos de los Dos Mundos, intentaran liberar al mundo, a la ve que se enfrentan a un enemigo más peligroso incluso que los mismos Templarios...
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1:

La lluvia caía con fuerza sobre el techo de piedra de la vieja iglesia. Cada tanto, un relámpago iluminaba las cristaleras de colores vivos. El suelo de mármol, los bancos de madera y las estatuas de cerámica se estremecían con cada trueno.

La doble puerta de roble se abrió y una figura entro tambaleándose. Con pesar se acerco a la primera fila y se sentó extenuado. En el rastro de agua dejado también había muchas gotas de sangre.

Al verlo, el Padre Tino se acercó rápidamente al extraño.

_ ¡Maldita sea!_ exclamó al acercarse_ ¿Cómo rayos te hicieron esto?

_ Cuidado con su boca, Padre, estamos en una iglesia_ murmuró sonriendo el hombre.

_ Al diablo con eso, necesitas ayuda, traeré el botiquín de primeros auxilios_ respondió el cura_ o mejor toda la cruz roja_ murmuró.

El desconocido se quitó la capucha mojada y sus brazaletes, y arrojó estos últimos al suelo. Al golpearse, de uno de estos (el izquierdo) se desenvaino una cuchilla que relució cuando un relámpago estalló en el exterior de la vieja iglesia.

El hombre inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos, y comenzó a recordar…

"Ho-ola… no sé muy bien cómo ni por dónde empezar… creo que primero me presentaré: mi nombre es Alex, y soy un soldado, un miembro de una antigua orden conocida como "La Hermandad de los Asesinos". Yo y mis compañeros vivimos en una guerra constante, no contra los Templarios, nuestros enemigos naturales, sino contra un mal mucho peor. Hace miles de años, existía una antigua, pero muy avanzada, civilización. Sus miembros crearon a los humanos a su semejanza para servirles, y como método para controlarnos insertaron en nuestro cerebro dispositivos de control que eran accionados por las "piezas del edén" artefactos únicos que controlaban la voluntad de las personas. Con el tiempo, los roces entre razas fueron inevitables. De estas uniones nacieron los "híbridos", quienes a pesar de nacer como humanos heredaban capacidades de los creadores, como su sexto sentido (apodado "vista de águila" por mis compañeros) o nacer sin el dispositivo de control en el cerebro, haciendo inmunes a los híbridos de las piezas del edén. Al no ser controlados por sus creadores, los híbridos notaron la falta de libertad de los humanos y en un movimiento de rebelión, dos híbridos llamados Adán y Eva, robaron una pieza del edén, el Fruto del Edén, desatando una guerra entre las razas. Durante esta guerra, los creadores olvidaron observar el cielo, más concretamente el sol, que sufrió una serie de explosiones en su interior lo que desencadenó en un viento solar mortal para la Tierra. El planeta ardió durante semanas, y para cuando las llamas se apagaron, los pocos sobrevivientes, de ambas civilizaciones comenzaron a trabajar juntos, sin embargo, los creadores no sobrevivieron… excepto uno. Una predecesora llamada Juno, se había encerrado en el Gran Templo, en un dispositivo que mantenía su conciencia viva, donde espero milenios hasta que, en el 2012, manipuló a un Asesino, Desmond Miles a liberarla para prevenir otro desastre como el de su tiempo, pero a cambio ella tomaría el control del mundo. Ahora, un año después, los Asesinos descendientes de híbridos y otros inmunes buscamos liberar al mundo, y para eso liberamos también a cualquiera que tenga la fortaleza para pelear contra la tirana. Yo soy Alex, soy un híbrido, y esta es mi historia…"


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Primer Intento...

Ciudad del Vaticano. Basílica de San Pedro. De mañana.

Una multitud de fanáticos se agolpaba contra las rejas que delimitaban el paso hacia la basílica. Sobre esta, en su balcón principal, un hombre viejo con una túnica blanca, ladraba palabras de admiración a favor de Juno, y palabras de odio en contra de los "rebeldes". Con la mención de uno o de otro, su público soltaba exclamaciones de apoyo e ira, respectivamente.

En la plaza oval, o mejor dicho, sobre el tejado de uno de los corredores, un hombre encapuchado observa la congregación. Sus ojos están cubiertos por la sombra que proyecta la capucha sobre su rostro, pero por sus expresiones bucales se nota que no le gusta lo que ve.

_ ¿Y? ¿Qué se ve por allí?_ pregunta una voz en su oído.

_ Algo… espantoso_ contesta el hombre.

_ ¿Ah sí? ¿Qué es?

_ Cientos de personas… idiotizadas, por el poder de ese… de esa monstruosidad, y el monstruo que la utiliza para esclavizar a esas personas.

_ Bah, debes ser más… humorístico… cuando das tus informes.

_ Lo siento, pero las bromas nunca fueron mi fuerte.

_ Entiendo, en fin, ¿Estás listo? ¿Estás nervioso?

_ ¿Nervioso? No, solo estoy a punto de entrar furtivamente en el lugar más seguro del mundo, y asesinar a la persona más poderosa…

_ ¡Hey! ¡Dijiste que no se te daban las bromas!

El hombre sonrió.

_ Supongo que puedo hacer una excepción… por mi chica favorita.

_ Oh vamos, ¿desde cuándo te sientes un galán?

_ Olvídalo_ dijo recuperando su semblante serio.

_ No te pongas así. Si no fuera porque estoy comprometida, seguramente aceptaría tu invitación.

Un quejido se escucho de fondo.

_ Basta de risas, es hora_ dijo el encapuchado al ver al viejo predicador saludar a su audiencia y retirarse al interior del complejo.

_ Ok, suerte_ dijo la chica_ Oh, recuerda sacarte el auricular para que no rastreen la señal_ agregó.

El hombre así lo hizo. Lo arrojó al suelo y lo piso.

Acto seguido salió corriendo por los tejados del corredor que bordea la plaza, hasta el final. Saltó la reja y trepó por la pared hasta una ventana y se introdujo en la basílica. Se encontró entonces en una habitación pequeña, con un par de muebles y un sillón. Todo de materiales costosos. Abrió levemente la puerta y vio un pasillo transversal a la puerta y a dos guardias, uno de cada lado. Cerró fuertemente la puerta y se escondió detrás de esta. Uno de los guardias, alertado por el ruido, fue a investigar. Al entrar recibió un golpe en la nuca que lo dejó inconsciente.

_ ¡Hey!_ gritó el encapuchado.

El segundo guardia se acercó y recibió el mismo golpe que su compañero.

El Asesino lo reviso. Llevaban chalecos de Kevlar y armas automáticas: cada uno poseía una H&amp;K MP7. Tomó una y salió al pasillo. Avanzó sigiloso hasta llegar a una amplia habitación. En ella, el hablador viejo y un hombre vestido de militar discutían acaloradamente.

_ ¡Eres un idiota! Los Asesinos están en la ciudad, podrían haberte asesinado_ decía el militar.

_ ¡Basura! Esos miserables no se atreverían, soy consejero de la Diosa_ replicó el anciano.

_ Precisamente por eso eres tan vulnerable, no debes exponerte.

_ ¿Ah sí? ¿Y desde cuando te importa? Según recuerdo, te oí decir que me liquidarías si se te presenta la oportunidad.

_ Ella me ordenó tu protección, y solo lo hago por temor a lo que ella me puede hacer si desobedezco… o fallo.

_ ¿Enserio? ¡Qué curioso! De pronto siento interés por ver lo que te podría hacer…

_ No te atrevas…

_ Disculpen caballeros_ interrumpió el encapuchado_ Vengo a romper la felicidad de ambos.

Hubo dos reacciones. El militar se adelanto y desenfundo su 9mm. El anciano retrocedió presa del pánico pero trastabillo y calló sentado en su lugar.

Rápido como un relámpago, el Asesino corrió junto al militar antes de que pudiese reaccionar y clavó su hoja oculta en su estomago. Siguió de largo y saltó sobre el consejero que lanzó un grito de horror cuando el Asesino apoyo su hoja oculta sobre su cuello.

_ ¿No me matará?_ preguntó.

_ No… aún_ respondió_ primero, dime donde está Juno.

_ ¡Blasfemo! ¡No tienes derecho a pronunciar su nombre!

_ ¡Dime donde está!

_ Aquí…_ dijo una voz a su espalda.

Volteó y vio a una joven mujer de pie en el umbral de la doble puerta. Llevaba un vestido blanco atado a su cintura por un lazo de seda. Sus cabellos negros eran coronados por un pañuelo dorado del mismo material (seda).

_ Juno…

_ Demian_ dijo ella.

_ Así que realmente huiste a tu fortaleza Vaticana.

_ Yo no huyo, y menos de ustedes, tenía asuntos que atender aquí.

_ Yo diría que te asustaste cuando te alcancé en Santiago.

_ ¿Temer? ¿De ti? Por favor…

_ Anda, dilo, admite que somos mejores de lo que pensaste. Después de todo, me infiltre en tu precioso palacio con suma facilidad.

_ Pobre…

_ ¿Qué?

_ ¿Enserio pensaste que te habías "infiltrado"? Siempre supe que estabas aquí.

_ Si es así, ¿Por qué no evitaste que asesinara a uno de tus concejeros y a uno de tus tenientes?

_ ¿Para que impedirte lo que yo esperaba que hicieras?

_ ¿Qué?

_ Yo quería su muerte, ambos eran inútiles para mi causa.

Al oír esto, el consejero, que se encontraba en el suelo, detrás de Demian, lanzó un quejido.

_ ¿Qué? ¿Por qué, Diosa?

_ Porque un viejo ebrio adicto a las prostitutas y un militar resentido de lealtad dudosa no son buenos partidarios.

_ No, mi reina, juro que yo no haría nada para perjudicarla.

_ Puedo ver dentro de tu mente_ A Demian_ hazlo pagar por su insolencia y sus mentiras.

_ Lo siento, pero no soy tu verdugo_ dijo el encapuchado.

_ No fue un pedido_ dijo y acto seguido levanto su mano.

Un aura dorada cubrió a Demian que, incapaz de controlarse accionó su hoja oculta. Intentó resistirse, pero no pudo evitar clavarla en el cuello del anciano que presa del miedo no pudo evitarlo.

_ Ahora… que… _ murmuró Demian.

_ Ahora, tu turno_ dijo ella.

Si más charla, el hombre se apuñalo en el cuello con su propia hoja, bajo el influjo de Juno.

_…Bruja…_ murmuró antes de morir.

_ Pobre… enserio pensó que me liquidaría_ Dijo al tiempo que entraban en la sala varios guardias armados.

Otro hombre, un poco más joven que Demian, vestido de traje, se paró junto a Juno.

_ Felicidades, mi reina, acabó con otro. Y con otros "infieles". ¿Qué le digo a la gente?

_ La verdad_ respondió ella con naturalidad_ estos dos traidores se estaban aliando con los rebeldes cuando los descubrí y fueron ejecutados.

_ Supongo que será difícil cambiar los apuñalamientos por balas.

_ De eso me encargo yo_ terminó diciendo mientras se retiraba de la sala.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: Huyendo...**

"_¿Son… Dioses?"_

_"No, no somos dioses, simplemente… vinimos antes"_

_"¿Eres un Espíritu?"_

_"Supongo que para ti, soy algo parecido"_

_ ¡Alex!

El hombre despertó exaltado.

_ Tenemos que correr_ sentenció la mujer a los pies de su cama_ todo salió mal, descubrieron nuestro escondite.

_ ¡Mierda!_ dijo Alex levantándose de un salto. Se puso sus pantalones, su campera blanca y sus botas, tomo una pequeña maleta y salió de su "habitación", que en realidad, era una pequeña cabina en una vieja bodega. Cerca del portón de acceso, había un furgón que estaba siendo cargado de cajas y otros equipos electrónicos por un hombre. La mujer se le acercó, le dijo algo y se volvió a alejar en dirección a Alex.

_ ¿Estás listo?

_ Seguro, solo dime que paso, ¿Demian está bien?

_ Después te digo, ahora sube al furgón.

Alex obedeció. Se subió en la parte de atrás y la pareja en la parte de adelante.

_ ¿A dónde vamos, Francis?_ preguntó Alex.

_ A Venecia, nos reuniremos con los otros Asesinos allí. ¿Tina, me alcanzas el mapa?

La mujer busco el mapa y se lo entregó.

Alex sonrió. Francis y Tina eran sus amigos, compañeros y eran pareja. De hecho, se iban a casar. Pero el repentino cambio de administración mundial retraso sus planes. Ellos tres, junto con Demian, formaban el grupo de Asesinos a cargo de la "eliminación" de Juno.

_ ¿Y Demian?_ preguntó Alex.

_ Al… escucha, esto no es fácil de decir, pero bueno…_ balbuceo Tina_ tu hermano murió.

El joven cerró los ojos.

_ Hay no…_ se lamento_... Maldita sea.

_ Lo sentimos, amigo_ dijo la pareja.

_ ¿Qué pasó?

_ Oficialmente, dos traidores de la cúpula celestial y Demian se estaban encontrando cuando Juno los descubrió_ informó Francis_ pero yo creo que asesino a esos dos y Juno lo asesinó.

_ Esa perra…

_ Hey, tranquilo, recuerda siempre pensar con claridad_ recordó Tina.

_ Si, lo sé…

Alex se sentía abatido. No podía creer que su hermano mayor, Demian, haya muerto. Cerró los ojos y recordó todas sus vivencias a su lado.

La repentina frenada del furgón, hizo que abriera los ojos. Le tomo un momento darse cuenta de donde estaba, y un momento más darse cuenta de que se había quedado dormido.

Luego de desperezarse y notar que sus acompañantes no estaban, observo por el parabrisas delantero. Ante sus ojos, el sol vespertino iluminaba verdes campos con sus rayos anaranjados, al tiempo que era cubierto por una gran colina, que se encontraba coronada por una pequeña ciudad amurallada.

Mientras observaba el paisaje, la puerta trasera del vehículo se abrió y Tina, su amiga, entró con una bolsa de comestibles.

_ Despertaste_ dijo con alegría_ bien, te traje algo para comer ¿Quieres?

_ No, gracias_ respondió el joven_ ¿Dónde estamos? Esto no es Venecia…

_ Vaya Holmes, no lo había notado_ dijo sarcástico Francis, quien acababa de subir al furgón.

La mujer se rió.

_ No, hicimos una breve parada en Monteriggioni_ dijo.

_ ¿Para qué?

_ Además de cargar combustible, necesario para que un motor de combustión interna funcione, y comprar alimentos_ respondió Francis_ Esperaremos al anochecer para cruzar por Forli, no quiero que ese maldito control nos detenga.

_Además, podremos visitar la villa de la ciudad, que fue propiedad de los Asesinos hace siglos_ concluyó ella.

El vehículo se movió y avanzó por una fina carretera que subía la colina hacia la ciudad. Al llegar a la entrada, Francis aparco frente a la baya de madera que marcaba el estacionamiento.

_ No está permitido entrar con vehículos grandes, así que iremos a pie_ dijo.

Tina abrió las puertas traseras, tomó una caja y se la pasó a su pareja.

_ ¿Solo eso?_ pregunto Alex colocándose la capucha y saliendo del vehículo.

_ Es todo lo que necesitamos… sin levantar sospechas_ respondió ella.

Luego de cerrar el furgón, el trío cruzo las murallas de la histórica villa. Casi frente a ellos nacía la calle principal, bordeada de edificios de dos pisos. En varios puntos nacían calles más pequeñas y estrechas que se esparcían por la pequeña ciudadela.

_ ¡Vaya!_ exclamó Francis_ miren que arquitectura, la distribución de las calles es propia de la edad media, antes de que se empiece a utilizar la artillería en los asedios. Desde la entrada nacen tres caminos: uno hacia la izquierda, otro hacia el frente, y otro hacia la derecha.

_ En realidad, creo que solo nace un camino, el del centro_ replicó Tina_ "Estos" son un solo camino que bordea la muralla.

_ No, fíjate, los caminos empiezan en la entrada principal, se toma siempre como referencia la entrada.

Alex suspiro. Ya veía venir una clásica discusión de "quien tiene razón", tan típica entre sus dos amigos. De hecho, del tiempo que estuvieron desde la mañana, al joven ya se le hacía extraño que no hubiesen hecho una escena.

Mientras la pareja discutía, Alex decidió seguir camino, confiando en que sus amigos iban a saber cómo llegar solos. Al asomarse por la calle principal, quedó fascinado por la vista de la vieja Villa Auditore, un enorme edificio cuyo ancho parecía ir de una muralla a la otra. Casi hipnotizado, Alex se dirigió hacia allí. Al llegar al final de la calle, observó la pequeña fuente de piedra incrustada en el muro y flanqueada por dos grandes escaleras. Antes de avanzar, pudo advertir que sobre la fuente, en el muro, estaba grabado el símbolo de la hermandad…

Al subir las escaleras, Alex se encontró con un patio de entrenamiento, un circulo cercado por un muro bajo de piedra, donde antaño se acostumbraba enseñar a los jóvenes en el arte del esgrima, o simplemente para que dos veteranos espadachines se ejerciten un poco.

Más allá, El joven Asesino alcanzó finalmente las puertas de la villa. Estas se encontraban cerradas, y en una de ellas un letrero lucia el siguiente escrito:

"MUSEO MONTERIGGIONI

HORARIOS DE VISITAS: LUNES A VIERNES – 08:00HS A 20:00HS.

SABADOS Y DOMINGOS – 08:00HS A 20:00HS."

Y más abajo, pegado con cinta adhesiva:

"CERRADO POR MANTENIMIENTO"

_Si…_ murmuró Alex_ mantenimiento desde 2012…

Se alejó unos pasos y observó el edificio, buscando alguna forma de entrar.

De pronto, una figura pasó junto a él. Al mirar, vio a un encapuchado, de ropas blancas con una capa de cuero sobre el hombro izquierdo. El extraño emitía una débil aura plateada. Alex lo siguió con la mirada. Lo vio colgarse de la ventana más cercana a la puerta, lo vio trepar por el muro hasta el techo, lo vio caminar por una tabla que, mágicamente, había aparecido debajo de sus pies cuando el encapuchado puso un pie fuera del tejado y, finalmente, lo vio arrojarse a un carro lleno de paja que, al igual quela madera, apareció mágicamente de la nada.

El chillido de un águila inexistente fue lo último que Alex escucho antes de desmayarse.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4: Aliados y Enemigos…**

_ "Dime… ¿Suplico?"_

_"No…"_

_"Hmm, que extraño de Rodrigo, enfrentar la muerte de esa manera"_

_"Le dejé vivir…"_

_"¿¡Qué!? ¿¡El Español aún vive!?"_

_Alex…_ un débil susurro despertó al Asesino.

Este se incorporó. Se encontraba en una vieja cama de madera, en una habitación desconocida. Solo. Se levantó y camino a la puerta. La abrió suavemente y alcanzó a escuchar voces que venían de la escalera. Estaba en un segundo piso. Débiles palabras llegaban a sus oídos, pero sin duda, dos de esas voces le eran conocidas. Abrió la puerta del todo y bajó a la planta baja. Una vez allí, se encontró con un simple comedor, en el centro una mesa rectangular en las paredes estantes vacios. En la mesa cuatro personas charlaban animadamente. Al ver a Alex, la conversación que mantenían se detuvo. Una de estas personas, Tina, se puso de pie y con una sonrisa abrazó a recién llegado.

_Bienvenido_ Se escuchó la voz de Francis detrás de la mujer.

_ ¿Cómo estás?_ Le preguntó Tina.

_ Confundido_ respondió Alex_ ¿Dónde estamos?

_ Ap, yo contesto_ dijo su amigo desde la silla_ para empezar, ellos son Fabrizzio y su esposa Bianca_ señalo a la pareja que miraba el reencuentro sonriente_ son los dueños de esta casa, son los únicos en esta aldea que nos ayudaron, y Fabrizzio era el dueño del museo de Monteriggioni… Que ahora cerró.

_ Mucho gusto_ dijo el Asesino a los anfitriones_ Ah, la cabeza me late, ¿Alguno de ustedes dos sabe lo que me paso?_ se dirigió a sus amigos.

Ambos negaron con la cabeza.

_ Después de que te fuiste nosotros seguimos charlando un rato más, y cuando fuimos hasta la villa, te encontramos en el suelo inconsciente_ respondió Francis.

_ ¿Tú recuerdas algo?_ pregunto la chica.

_ No… espera, si, recuerdo una figura, era… un hombre… encapuchado_ dijo haciendo esfuerzo por recordar_ Si, pasó junto a mí, trepo por la pared y saltó al vacio, pero antes de estrellarse contra el suelo, apareció un carro lleno de hojas y paja de la nada y el tipo cayó dentro.

_ ¿Había algo raro en el sujeto?

_ No, salvo que emitía un brillo blanco grisáceo a su alrededor, como un aura o algo así.

_ ¿Un aura?

_si, ¿creen que signifique algo?

Sus dos amigos se miraron.

_ Supongo que no_ dijo Francis_ pero bueno, dejemos esta charla para después, ahora terminemos de comer.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Durante el resto de la cena, suscitaron varias charlas, unas más intrascendentes que otras.

_ Así que… ¿Usted es el dueño del museo?_ preguntó Alex a su anfitrión.

_Si, en realidad, lo era, ese edificio estuvo en mi familia por generaciones, pero hace unos años llegaron unos militares y lo cerraron, dijeron que era por nuestro propio bien_ suspiró_ esa Juno…

_ ¿Usted no es partidario de ella?

El hombre se tomo un momento antes de contestar.

_ Bueno… en realidad… no de todo_ afirmó_ aunque tampoco soy ningún rebelde, las medidas que utiliza con los que no la siguen me parecen… brutales. Además de sus campañas para ocultar todo lo que no le guste.

_ Usted dijo que su familia ha sido dueña de ese edificio por generaciones ¿no?_ interrumpió Francis, un fanático de la genealogía_ ¿Desde hace cuantas, aproximadamente?

_ Bueno, nunca fui muy interesado en ello, pero yo diría que desde… la edad media más o menos_ respondió el viejo.

Más tarde…

Habitación de huéspedes 1

_ Baya…_ dijo Francis recostándose en la cama.

_ ¿Qué ocurre?_ Preguntó Tina desde en baño.

_ ¿No oíste lo que dijo Fabrizzio durante la cena?

_ Dijo muchas cosas ¿Alguna en particular?

_ Tina, ¡podríamos estar recibiendo hospitalidad de un Auditore!

Ella entró en la habitación.

_ ¿Estás seguro?

_ Si, mira_ Respondió él_ cerca del año 1300, Monteriggioni fue fundada ¿no?, en 1321, Doménico Auditore compró la Villa y la utilizó como base para los Asesinos. En 1454 el gobierno de la ciudad pasó a manos de Mario Auditore, quien la defendió de los constantes intentos de los Medici por expandir Florencia y mantuvo la ciudad como cede de la hermandad. En 1476 Giovanni Auditore, el hermano de Mario, es acusado de traición y lo envían a la orca junto con sus hijos Federico y Petruccio. El hijo del medio, Ezio Auditore, se refugia con su madre y su hermana en Monteriggioni, se convierte en un Asesino, y toma las riendas de la ciudad llevándola hacia una estabilidad económica aceptable. En 1500 Cesar Borgia, hijo del Papa Rodrigo Borgia, alias Alejandro VI, ataca la ciudad para recuperar el Fruto del Edén, que había sido robado por Auditore. Los Asesinos pierden la batalla y la villa queda abandonada. En 1540, la hija de Ezio, Flavia Auditore retoma el gobierno de Monteriggioni y deja a su hermano Marcello a cargo. Cerca de 1560, Giovannino Zeti, el encargado de la guarnición y exiliado Florentino entrega las llaves de la ciudad a los Medici a cambio de volver a Florencia. Monteriggioni es atacada y tomada, aunque se le permite a los Auditore mantener su gobierno, gracias a la buena relación entre estos y los Medici.

_ ¿Y?

_ ¿Y? Los Auditore son los dueños de la Villa, este tipo es el dueño de la Villa, los Auditora la tienen desde la edad media y la familia de este tipo la tiene desde la edad media. ¿Necesitas más datos?

_ Puede que tengas razón_ dijo ella acostándose.

_ Y no solo eso, si él es un Auditore, significa que es inmune al control mental del Fruto, lo que los convierte en un posible aliado.

_ Tienes razón_ acordó_ Cambiando de tema, ¿Qué crees de lo que dijo Alex?

Francis se tomo un momento para responder.

_Puede que haya sido una alucinación, o una visión o algo así.

_ ¿Crees que pueda ser por…?

_ No_ interrumpió_…no lo sé.

Sin decir más, ambos apagaron la luz y se dispusieron a dormir.

Habitación de huéspedes 2

03:30 AM

__Papá te busca._

__En un momento._

__ ¿Qué haces?_

__ Nada solo… pienso._

__ ¿En qué?_

__ No sé, en nosotros, en nuestra vida…_

__ ¿Te arrepientes?_

__ ...Nunca…_

Alex se levantó de la cama, corrió al baño y vomitó en el inodoro. Luego se acercó al lavamanos y se miró en el espejo. Tenía los ojos rojos. Estaba llorando. Se sentó en el borde de la bañera y apoyo sus codos en sus rodillas y se cubrió la cara con las manos.

_ Maldita sea_ murmuró.

_ Eres un idiota_ dijo en voz alta luego de unos minutos_ Eres un maldito idiota, ¿¡Por qué!? , ¿¡Por qué fuiste solo!? ¿¡Por qué no me dejaste acompañarte!? , ¡Si hubiésemos estado juntos, esto no habría pasado! ¿¡No recuerdas el entrenamiento!? ¡Nunca solo! ¡Ninguna misión solo! ¡Dos mínimo! ¡Uno actúa, el otro cubre! ¿¡Es que no aprendiste nada!? ¡Idiota! ¡Fue tu culpa! ¡Tú culpa! ¡No mía!

El hombre pasó los siguientes quince minutos llorando en silencio. Cuando termino, se levanto, se lavó la cara y entró a la habitación. Antes de acostarse, escuchó un ruido en el pasillo. Al principio creyó que era su imaginación, pero esa idea se disipo con un nuevo ruido. Con cautela se colocó sus pantalones, su campera, su capucha y tomó una navaja, presintiendo lo peor.

Salió al pasillo y bajó las escaleras sin hacer ruido. Al asomarse por la puerta de la sala/comedor, se paralizó. Un pelotón de equipo SWAT se había apostado en la habitación.

"Mierda" pensó Alex "tengo que hacer algo".

Antes de que pueda hacer nada, un arma se le apoyo en la espalda.

_ Quieto niño bonito.

_ Esto no es lo que crees_ dijo el Asesino.

_ Si, si_ dijo el policía_ Anda, camina.

Los dos entraron en la sala.

Al verlos, todos los efectivos se apartaron, revelando que, en el centro, mantenían atados a cuatro personas: Los anfitriones y la pareja de Asesinos.

_ Atrapados_ bromeó Francis al ver entrar a su amigo.

De inmediato recibió un correctivo de parte de un policía.

_ Capitán_ dijo el escolta de Alex_ mire lo que encontré espiando por ahí.

_ Ponlo con los demás y súbanlos al camión_ dijo el oficial.

Los tres fueron transportados afuera por el pelotón de policías. En el exterior, una calle amplia cerca de los muros de la ciudad, los esperaba un verdadero escándalo: patrullas de policías, furgones y tanquetas SWAT, y una pequeña multitud de curiosos en la parte más alejada.

El sequito camino hasta una furgoneta blindada donde hicieron subir a los cautivos. Cerraron las puertas y se pusieron en marcha.

En contraste con el ruido agobiante que había fuera a causa de todas las sirenas y voces, dentro se estaba bastante apacible. En pocos minutos el vehículo salió de la ciudad y puso rumbo a Florencia.

No habían andado mucho cuando Alex tuvo una sensación que le hizo levantar la cabeza. Sus amigos lo miraron extrañados. Repentinamente, el camión se detuvo. Ruidos de puertas llegaron desde el exterior, y fueron reemplazados con gritos, disparos y cristales rompiéndose. La doble puerta se abrió de par en par y una fuerte luz los cegó por unos instantes. Cuando observaron detenidamente, vieron una silueta que se recortaba contra la luz.

_ Vaya, vaya… _ dijo la figura_ Ustedes deben ser los Asesinos que persiguen a Juno ¿No?

_ No_ respondió Francis y señalo a Tina_ ella es Blancanieves, y nosotros somos los pitufos, yo soy Gruñón y él es… el tonto ese que no recuerdo su nombre.

Las luces se apagaron y la figura subió con ellos al camión. Se trataba de un hombre de mediana edad, con una ligera barba y una cicatriz en el ojo. Vestía una camisa blanca y una cazadora de cuero marrón.

_ Ja ja_ dijo mientras les quitaba las esposas_ si, deben ser ustedes, por la radio dijeron algo de unos Asesinos en Monteriggionni y… bueno, teníamos que averiguar.

_ ¿Y tú eres?_ preguntó Alex.

_ Soy Mario Luchessi, Maestro de los Asesinos de Florencia y la Toscana.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola, disculpen la demora, ya se que pasó un tiempo desde la ultima publicación, pero recuerden que no se le puede poner fecha ni horario a la inspiración jaja.**

**Con respecto a los reviews, bueno, gracias por dar su opinión y sigan leyendo si les gusta. Sobre sus sugerencias no les puedo decir si lo voy a hacer o no, pero lo he pensado...**

Capitulo 5: Más Enemigos…

_"Vamos, arriba, ¿listo para trabajar?"_

_"¿Tengo opción acaso?"_

_"No, así que vístase y entre en la maquina, señor"_

_"Alex, solo Alex…"_

Mario Luchessi se apoyó en la mesa mientras oía el relato. Cada tanto asentía o lanzaba algún "ajá", pero siempre atento con los ojos clavados en Francis, el narrador.

_… nos metieron en el camión y partimos_ concluyó_ el resto, como dicen, es historia.

_ ¿De modo que fracasaron en su misión?_ pregunto Mario.

_ De momento…_ Contestó Alex desde su silla_ La idea es esconderse a esperar que las cosas se calmen un poco y después volver al ataque.

El Maestro Asesino asintió.

_ Bueno, supongo que lo menos que puedo hacer es darles asilo, al menos por un tiempo.

Su mirada se perdió por un instante. Contemplaba una pequeña grieta en la vieja pared de ladrillos.

_ Seguramente Venny este en el caso…_ agregó.

_ ¿Venny?_ preguntó Tina con curiosidad.

_ Venanzio "Venny" Cremonesi, el sabueso más desquiciado de Italia_ informó Alessandro, uno de los otros Asesinos en la habitación, un hombre joven de fino bigote castaño y una mirada cargada de sabiduría_ Es un ex detective que ahora forma parte de la rama de investigación de la guardia de Juno. El muy maldito tiene el cerebro frito.

_ ¿Sería un problema?_ inquirió de nuevo la mujer.

_ Yo diría que sí, es alguien que sabe lo que hace. Puede estar muy loco pero se hace respetar.

_ Más bien "temer"_ replicó Mario.

Su subordinado asintió.

Antes de que la conversación prosiguiera, otro Asesino entra corriendo a la sala. Luego le susurrar unas palabras al Maestro y se queda de pie esperando ordenes.

Luchessi medita en silencio.

Al cabo de un rato dice:

_ Será mejor que se preparen, pronto tendremos visita.

El largo corredor de espera del hospital estaba vacío. Excepto claro por una enfermera detrás de un mostrador y un hombre en una de las sillas. Este, un robusto, calvo, vestido con una chaqueta de cuero negro, unos jeans bastante viejos, unas botas de excursión, llevaba colgando de su pecho una placa policial. Parecía nervioso.

Con un bufido miró el reloj. Las tres de la madrugada. Frunció el ceño. No le gustaba trabajar de noche, pero como decirle que no a su nuevo jefe. Ese hombre inspiraba miedo. El policía echó un vistazo hacia la enfermera. Esta estaba leyendo un libro, una novela policial-erótica que la hacía morderse el labio cada tanto. El hombre sonrió al pensar lo que la mujer haría si él no estuviese ahí.

Miró el reloj. Tres y cinco. Maldijo al tiempo por avanzar tan despacio. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos. Estaba cansado. Desde luego, cualquiera que se durmiese una hora antes de ir a trabajar lo estaría. Volvió a maldecir, esta vez hacia sí mismo por haberse quedado mirando un especial de Jack Nicholson en televisión. Un sonido atrajo su atención. La enfermera había dejado caer una taza con café al suelo. Su piel colorada y un poco transpirada develaba su excitación. Al hombre se le ocurrió "ayudarla", pero al ver más atentamente la figura de la mujer declino su pensamiento.

Miró el reloj. Tres y diez. Era todo. Si su jefe no aparecía en dos minutos se iría. Aún no lo conocía, pero de seguro entendería. Cuando recibió su llamado, sonaba como alguien tranquilo y razonable. ¿Qué podía salir mal? Cuando las cosas se explican y se charlan se llega a un acuerdo, cuando no, no se logra nada.

La doble puerta al final del pasillo se abrió de par en par un minuto, cincuenta y nueve segundos después, cuando el policía ya estaba levantándose para retirarse.

Detrás de ella apareció un hombre alto y delgado con paso apresurado. Vestía un traje blanco con una camisa celeste. Su cabello morocho era largo hasta los hombros y lo llevaba atado. Dos mechones del mismo caían sobre su cara de facciones duras y pómulos afilados. Su labio superior estaba escondido detrás de un bigote fino y su barbilla detrás de unos cuantos pelos. Al pasar, miró al policía con su mirada penetrante de ojos cafés. De inmediato se dirigió a la enfermera.

_ Vengo a ver al paciente_ sentenció tajante.

_ ¿Quién es usted?_ preguntó ella con cierto nerviosismo.

_ Detective jefe de la guardia_ respondió_ ¿Dónde está el escolta que le asigne?

_ Es él_ dijo la enfermera señalando al policía detrás del detective.

Este miró al hombre.

_ ¿Eres tú?_ inquirió.

_ Sí, sí señor, soy Thomas, mis amigos me dicen Tommy_ respondió intentando sonreír.

_ Bien, Thomas, acompáñame.

Los dos entraron en la habitación.

Sobre la camilla descansaba un hombre. Su torso estaba cubierto por vendajes y su rostro presentaba serios moretones y cortes.

_ ¿Es él?_ preguntó el detective.

_ Sí, sí es.

_ Háblame de él.

_ Bueno, su nombre es desconocido, tiene entre 20 y 30 años, fue arrestado anoche cerca del Molino Viejo, en las afueras, está acusado de atacar una caravana policial, terrorismo y creemos que está confabulado con los terroristas que se hacen llamar "Los Asesinos", pero esto último no es seguro.

_ Ajá_ dijo_ Yo lo comprobaré.

Lentamente, como un depredador al asecho, él detective se acercó al paciente. Casi sin hacer ruido, acercó su cara a la del hombre. Cuando estaban a pocos centímetros, movió su nariz a un lado y se la acercó al cuello. El paciente lo miraba nervioso. Su respiración era agitada y el electrocardiograma lanzaba bips cada vez más continuos. Cuando su nariz casi toco la piel del paciente, el detective se detuvo. Dio dos cortas aspiraciones. Lo olfateó. Luego se restiro y se acercó a su subordinado que lo miraba extrañado.

_ Si, si es_ Dijo desenfundando su arma.

Con pulso firme dio dos certeros disparos que atravesaron al hombre en la camilla en el pecho.

_ ¡Maldita sea!_ gritó Thomas_ ¿¡Por qué rayos hizo eso!?

_ No iba a hablar, era un desperdicio_ respondió_ no voy a gastar tiempo ni dinero de mi departamento en mantener a sucios rebeldes que no me sirven.

_ Está bien, pero esto es un hospital, no puede hacer eso.

El detective sonrió.

_ Muchacho, si no quieres acabar como él, te sugiero que no me sermonees.

Le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro y salió por la puerta.

Tommy salió detrás del él.

_ Espere, ¿cuál es su nombre?

_ Para ti, soy Venny_ dijo saliendo por la doble puerta.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola.**

**Gracias por los reviews (uno, en realidad, pero y me entienden), gracias Yenisita1296, espero que llame la atención para bien XD, y no te preocupes, que la inspiración no morirá. Sobre sus sugerencias, las pense y tomé una decisión, pero naturalmente, no la puedo dar a conocer, así que tendrán que seguir leyendo para saber :) **

**Capitulo 6: Emboscada…**

El sol se ponía sobre las colinas que rodeaban la capital cultural de Italia. Los últimos rayos se aferraban a los picos de los edificios más altos en un desesperado intento de no dejar a la ciudad en la penumbra de la noche. El cielo despejado, de un celeste claro en el cenit, mostraba una paleta increíble de rojos y naranjas en el horizonte, sobre las colinas. El viento fresco y las luces de la ciudad se mezclaban con el paisaje natural dotando al valle de una magia increíble.

Pero no todo era hermoso en Florencia. Sobre el majestuoso río Arno, en una de sus orillas, yacía un edificio en ruinas. Sus paredes descoloridas, sus ventanas tapiadas y el olor a moho eran un fenómeno común para los residentes limítrofes. El edificio estaba abandonado, si, pero no deshabitado.

Ese día, precisamente, un par de minutos antes del inicio de este capítulo, un camión blindado con las iniciales del Departamento de Policía y un pelotón de patrullas, habían acordonado la zona alrededor de la estructura. Del camión se bajó un equipo antidisturbios, armados con armas automáticas y explosivos, y equipados con cascos, chalecos y mascaras anti-gas.

El equipo se dividió, posicionándose a cada lado de la puerta, mientras dos más la tumbaban de una patada. Luego de un momento de adrenalina, y al ver que nada más ocurría, el equipo entró en el edificio.

Las maderas crujían bajo sus pisadas, el aire viciado y las paredes con severos daños estructurales, daban la impresión de estar en un mundo diferente. El polvo se arremolinada a su alrededor con el paso del viento y las sombras danzaban cada vez más cerradas contra los hombres. A la orden del líder, todos encendieron sus linternas, de sus trajes y de sus armas, para contrarrestar tan demoniaco baile.

Con pulso firme, llegaron a la escalera. Un peldaño tras otro, el grupo de alrededor de diez hombres escalaron seis pisos, hasta la mitad del edificio.

Según sus ordenes, demasiado exactas quizás, aquellos policías debían entrar, subir hasta el sexto piso y arrestar o eliminar a los habitantes de la cuarta puerta a la derecha.

Cada piso, estaba compuesto por un ancho corredor central flanqueado por cuatro pequeños departamentos, a cada lado. La escalera se encontraba en el extremo opuesto de la puerta de entrada y marcaba el inicio de cada corredor en cada piso. El lado opuesto a las escaleras, estaba provisto de un amplio ventanal que daba una maravillosa vista del río, de la ciudad, y del poniente.

Si en la planta baja, la madera crujía bajos sus pasos, en el sexto piso sus pisadas eran ahogadas por una alfombra, que antaño habría sido roja, hoy de color fucsia gastado. Y sobre esta, obviamente, una segunda alfombra de polvo.

El Equipo finalmente alcanzó su objetivo. La cuarta puerta a la derecha del sexto piso del edificio abandonado junto al río estaba frente a ellos. Todos aspiraron hondo su aire purificado por sus mascaras.

De una violenta patada, el Líder abrió la puerta.

El equipo de policías entró a gran velocidad, en contraste con el sigilo que habían mantenido hasta ese momento.

Como el departamento solo contaba con un baño y una habitación, no les fue difícil darse cuenta de que estaba vacío.

El equipo se miró con desconcierto, una vez que todos estuvieron en la sala.

_ ¿Ahora qué?_ preguntó uno, por fin.

_ Le preguntare a Base, quizá quieran que revisemos los otros pisos_ respondió autoritario el Líder.

Antes de alcanzar su radio, una figura apareció fugazmente por el umbral de la puerta. Fue solo un instante, y es posible que ninguno de los hombres allí lo haya visto realmente, pero si les preguntas todos dirán lo mismo: Un encapuchado cruzó corriendo por el pasillo.

El equipo se puso en alerta. Armas en alto, salieron al pasillo. Estaba desierto.

Dos filas, cada una pegada a cada pared, apuntando hacia la escalera. El Líder se acercó a esta última. Sin basilar, se asomó por el agujero. Nada. Cuando el hombre dio la orden de relajarse, empezó la emboscada.

El primer golpe vino de atrás. De la puerta enfrente a la habitación que habían registrado, salió corriendo un encapuchado que embistió al policía más cercano. Los otros voltearon, y cuando se preparaban para disparar, un segundo encapuchado salió del tercer departamento del lado derecho. Este, con sus hojas ocultas, degolló a dos policías cercanos. Finalmente, el tercer ataque vino desde el primer departamento. De este salió un tercer asesino que golpeo al Líder, desenvainó sus hojas ocultas y clavó una en el estomago de un enemigo. La segunda hoja desvió el golpe que un uniformado intento darle con la parte trasera del arma. Hábilmente se la arrebató de las manos y lo acribillo a disparos. Luego disparó sobre los cuatro restantes. Mató a tres antes de terminar el cargador. El pasillo quedo solo, únicamente habitado por el encapuchado y el policía. Este, tembloroso, mantenía su arma en alto. La luz diurna había abandonado la ciudad hacía ya un rato y en su lugar se filtraba por el ventanal la blanquecina luz eléctrica de los faroles de la calle, que dibujaba en el suelo un cuadro blanco perfecto, recortado por el marco de la ventana, y la figura del hombre, claro.

_ ¡No te muevas!_ gritó con pánico en la voz.

El Asesino no respondió.

_ ¡Déjame pasar!

Nada.

_ ¡Si no te dispararé!

…

_ ¡Hablo enserio! ¿¡Me oyes!?_ Casi rogaba_ ¡Déjame pasar!

Un grito se le escapó de los labios cuando, sobre la luz entrante se recortaron dos sombras más a su lado, y supo que era el fin cuando sintió el frio metal hundirse en su espalda.

_ Lo siento…_ susurró una voz femenina en su oído, antes de morir.

Cuando todos los policías estuvieron muertos, Francis, Tina y Mario se reunieron con los Asesinos en el pasillo.

_ Bien hecho_ felicitó este último.

_ Gracias_ Alex se quitó la capucha.

_ ¿Ahora qué?_ Pregunto Alessandro, jadeante por la pelea.

_ Mentor…_ llamó desde la ventana la tercera Asesina.

Los seis se asomaron. Entre todas las patrullas, lograron identificar a Venny.

_ Está aquí_ murmuró Mario con una ligera sonrisa.

_ Si nos encargamos de él ahora, será más fácil para ellos abandonar la ciudad_ dijo la Asesina.

_Tienes razón, bien pensado Carla.

Sonrió. Así era ella. Solo un día habían estado con ellos y a Alex ya le parecía que podría adivinar cada pensamiento suyo. Quería desesperadamente siempre recibir cumplidos, quizá por un problema de autoestima, pensó Alex. Sea como fuese, aquella muchacha de cabellos negros y ojos cafés, no iba nunca a defraudar a su maestro de turno. Eso la hacía una aliada potencial, o una enemiga peligrosa, dependiendo del bando.

_ Andando_ ordenó el Maestro_ Todavía tenemos que salir de aquí.

Afuera, bajo el abrigo nocturno, los policías iban y venían como hormigas asustadas. El único que permanecía quieto era Venny, quien solo movía sus pulmones para respirar y su corazón para bombear sangre. Su mirada estaba fija en la entrada, sus oídos alerta y su piel más pálida de lo normal.

_ ¿Alguna novedad?_ le pregunto a su compañero, Tommy, casi en un susurro.

_ Nada_ respondió_ El equipo no responde, y no sabemos si fueron ellos los que dispararon, y mucho menos a quien.

El hombre asintió. Tommy vio una gota de sudor recorrerle la sien.

_ ¿Qué hacemos?_ le preguntó con la voz algo temblorosa.

_ Manden a todos.

_ ¿A todos, jefe?

Este se dio vuelta. Sus ojos, antes un oasis de paz, ahora despedían chispas, su aliento echaba fuego y sus venas se marcaron por todo el rostro. Tomándolo por la solapa de su chaqueta, incluso levantándolo unos pocos milímetros de suelo, gritó:

_ ¡A TODOS!


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7: Escape con algunos problemas…**

La calma de la noche florentina se vio destruida por el incesante ruido de sirenas. El edificio junto al río, momentos antes un centro de calma y quietud, ahora era un hervidero de policías y equipos paramilitares. Las calles que la rodeaban estaban cercadas por patrullas y barricadas, y en el rio, lanchas artilladas estaban alertas a cualquier intento de escape acuático. Frente el edificio, un centenar de camionetas y furgones se amontonaban en un intento de "base", y estaban preparados para una posible rendición de parte de sus enemigos.

Estos, mientras tanto, trazaban cuidadosamente un plan para un escape seguro y eficaz. A grandes rasgos, el plan era: salir, asesinar a Venny y huir.

_ Entonces… ¿Qué hacemos?_ preguntó Francis.

_ Yo tengo un plan_ dijo Mario_ pero no será fácil.

A continuación, el Maestro se los explico detenidamente.

_ Es arriesgado_ convino Alex_ ¿Funcionará?

_ Ya lo he hecho antes_ respondió.

_ Sí, y así nos fue…_ murmuró Alessandro lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Mario lo escuchara.

_Esta vez es diferente_ respondió este secamente_ esta vez no me equivocaré.

_ ¿Qué pasó antes?_ Alex le susurró a Carla.

_ El Maestro era joven e inexperto_ comenzó a decir_ dio la señal antes de tiempo… muchos murieron_ Puso énfasis en la última parte, Alex lo notó.

_ ¿Alguien que conocieras?

_ Mi padre…

_ Lo siento.

Ella sonrió.

_ No importa, fue hace mucho. Seguí adelante.

_ Bien_ interrumpió Mario_ Carla, Alex y yo saldremos; ustedes tres se quedan aquí_ señaló a Alessandro, Francis y Tina.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

_ Andando, entonces_ dijo Alex poniéndose la capucha.

Afuera, Venny ladraba órdenes a sus subalternos. Estos corrían alborotados como hormigas.

_ ¡Thomas!_ llamó a su segundo.

_ ¿Si, jefe?

_ Dame una línea segura con el departamento_ pidió con exasperación_ ¡Y dile a los idiotas de Operaciones Especiales que no hagan nada hasta que se los ordene PERSONALMENTE!

El segundo asintió y corrió hacia la patrulla más cercana. En tanto, Venny extrajo de su bolsillo una pequeña caja de plástico y de ella una píldora de color violeta. Luego de contemplarla como a un dios, la trago sin vacilar. Al instante su cuerpo sufrió un espasmo, y comenzó a sentir el cálido abrazo del éxtasis.

_ Jefe…_ lo interrumpió su segundo.

_ Que… ¡Que! ¡QUE!_ grito iracundo.

_...mire.

Sus ojos se clavaron en la doble puerta de entrada del edificio. De esta salieron cuatro encapuchados con las manos en la nuca. La policía, incrédula, los vio tomar posiciones muy separados unos de otrosformando una línea entre el edificio y las barricadas. Durante unos minutos, no se escuchó una mosca.

_ ¿Ordenes?_ preguntó Tommy.

_ Operaciones Especiales. Tres a uno_ susurró, pero antes de que se vaya lo tomó del brazo_ Mínimo tres a uno.

Los agentes acataron la orden sin vacilar. Se dividieron en cuatro grupos de tres. Cada grupo eligió un Asesino y, con cautela, se acercaron a su posición.

Alex tenía el corazón en un puño cuando tres agentes los rodearon. Dos le apuntaron por delante. Uno por detrás. A su izquierda estaban Carla y Alessandro en su misma situación. A su derecha los agentes se encontraban a pocos pasos de Mario. Tardaban mucho. Si lo hacía muy pronto, lo notarían y podrían defenderse. Si lo hacía muy tarde, entonces ya estarían presos. Miró por el rabillo del ojo a sus compañeros. Los que tenían a Alessandro ya casi lo esposaban. Los de Carla aún no se atrevían. Escuchó a los suyos ordenarse que lo esposasen. Cuando vio que los agentes rodeaban a Mario supo que era hora.

Lentamente retiro una mano de su nuca. Cuando los agentes lo notaron, le ordenaron volver a su antigua posición. En cambio, Alex cerró el puño mientras daba un silbido largo y profundo.

Recibiendo la señal, Carla actuó. Activo el mecanismo y sus hojas ocultas se extendieron. Con rápidos zarpazos, rebano la garganta de sus captores delanteros, luego tomo por la muñeca al tercer hombre, le hundió la cuchilla en el ojo y utilizó su cuerpo como escudo para un posible ataque de los policías de la barricada.

A su vez, Alessandro dio un fuerte cabezazo al agente que intentaba esposarlo, activo sus hojas y las introdujo en su vientre. Los otros dos se apresuraron a disparar, pero él se arrojó a sus pies para luego apuñalar a uno en el mentón y al otro rebanarle el cuello. De inmediato le arrebato las armas uno de ellos y se dispuso al ataque.

Alex tomo por la muñeca al agente detrás de él y lo usó como escudo mientras le arrebataba la pistola del cinturón y acribillaba a los otros dos.

Mario, finalmente, mató a dos con sus hojas ocultas. El tercero retrocedió antes de poder apuñalarlo, pero el Maestro no tuvo problemas y disparó su cañón oculto de su muñeca.

En una fracción de segundo, la situación se había dado vuelta completamente. Cuatro Asesinos armados y peligrosos se postraban delante de Venny y sus agentes listos para masacrarlos.

_ ¿¡Que rayos esperan!?_ les gritó este último a sus subordinados desenfundando su arma.

Justo antes de disparar, un par de cilindros negros salieron despedidos de las ventanas superiores del edificio y comenzaron a rociar una cortina de espeso humo sobre los Asesinos y policías.

A continuación, una andanada de balas impacto contras los vehículos y oficiales, hiriendo algunos y matando a otros. Todos los policías, oficiales y agentes se pusieron a cubierto.

_ ¡Nos disparan!_ grito uno.

_ ¿De dónde?_ preguntaron otros.

Tommy se acercó a su jefe.

_ Parece que nos disparan de las ventanas_ le informó_ aunque que este humo no podemos ver nada.

_ ¡Disparen a la niebla!_ ordenó Venny sin hacerle mucho caso a su subordinado.

Alex y los demás, entre tanto, se lanzaron contra las patrullas y demás vehículos, blandiendo sus cuchillas y disparando sus armas, acabando con cualquiera que se cruzasen, mientras los dos Asesinos restante, Francis y Tina, les daban fuego de cobertura.

Para cuando el humo se disipó, solo quedaban en el campo de batalla los Asesinos, Venny, su subordinado Tommy y cuatro policías. Carla mantenía a raya a estos últimos con un tiroteo para darle tiempo a sus compañeros a matar a Venny.

Alex era el más cercano, por lo que se arrojó hacia él en carrera libre. Cuando estaba a escasos 8 metros de su objetivo se dio de bruces con el ancho tórax de Tommy.

_ ¿Vas a alguna parte?_ se burlo este.

El Asesino se puso de pie e intentó golpearlo, pero subestimó las habilidades de su adversario quien esquivo el golpe y le propinó un fuerte puñetazo en la mandíbula que lo arrojó contra un auto. De inmediato se incorporó, a tiempo para esquivar un segundo golpe. Esta vez, Alex contraatacó con un rodillazo en las costillas, pero su adversario no se movió. Al contrario, se abalanzó sobre su oponente apresándolo en un fuerte abrazo de oso. Para liberarse, Alex le propinó un fuerte cabezazo y, una vez libre, le golpeo las orejas con las palmas hundidas. Desorientado, Tommy lanzó golpes ciegos que fueron esquivados por el Asesino. Finalmente, Alex extendió su hoja oculta le atravesó el cuello. El cuerpo de Tommy sufrió un espasmo y murió. Alex lo posó delicadamente sobre el suelo.

_ Descansa en paz_ le dijo_ lejos de este mundo de violencia.

Por unos segundos se quedó contemplando el cadáver de su víctima, hasta que un disparo llamó su atención.

Al ver que Alex peleaba con Tommy, Alessandro se lanzó entonces a por Venny. Esquivó varias patrullas y se dispuso a apuñalarlo por la espalda, pero el detective lo notó y detuvo el golpe pocos centímetros de su estomago. Se enzarzaron, entonces, en un duelo mano a mano, en el cuál ninguno se disponía a ceder. Hábilmente, Venny lograba detener los intentos de apuñalamiento de Alessandro, quien a su vez, debía cuidarse de los mortales golpes y del uso del arma de fuego del primero. La lucha no daba cuartel a ninguno y en su cansancio, el Asesino perdió el equilibrio con una demoledora patada al vientre de su oponente, que lo hizo atravesar la puerta de una de las patrullas allí estacionadas. Con su rival a sus pies, Venny se regodeó en su aparente victoria y, tras comprobar que dos Asesinos estaban ocupados y el tercero a sus pies, se dispuso tranquilamente a apuntar el arma, ignorando la localización del cuarto Asesino.

Mario, al ver a su aprendiz en apuros, se lanzó contra el detective con la hoja oculta desplegada. A escasos 10 metros y con el peso de casi cuarenta años encima, el Maestro Asesino pisó accidentalmente un cristal rastillado en el suelo. No fue mucho ruido, pero fue suficiente para alertar a Venny de sus pisadas. Este se dio media vuelta y, casi sin mirar, apretó el gatillo.

_ ¡NO!_ el grito resonó en toda la ciudad.

Venny bajó el arma ya sin balas y la dejo caer al suelo.

A pocos pasos de él, Mario estaba de pie con la mirada perdida. Inclino la cabeza hacia abajo y llevó su mano a su estomago. Al retirarla, estaba bañada en sangre. Cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo.

__ ¡Figlio d'un cane!__ gritó guturalmente Alessandro abalanzándose sobre Venny.

Este retrocedió y, tomándolo por las muñecas, le propinó un rodillazo en el estomago. El Asesino cayó al suelo adolorido y el detective aprovecho la oportunidad para huir hacia su auto, estacionado cerca de ahí. Alex corrió tras él, pero llegó tarde y no pudo detener el vehículo. Cuando volvió junto al cuerpo de Mario, vio que Francis y Tina se habían reunido con ellos.

Alessandro abrazaba el cadáver de su maestro mientras lloraba en silencio. Carla no hizo nada, pero Alex pudo ver un brillo en su mirada, un brillo que había visto antes…

_"_ ¿Demian? ¿Qué haces aquí afuera?"_

_"_..."_

_"_ Demian, debemos entrar"_

_"_..."_

_"_ (suspiro) Yo también estoy triste, pero tenemos que superarlo, es lo que papá hubiese querido."_

_"_ No voy a olvidarlo… voy a matar a todos los templarios"_

La voz de Francis lo devolvió a la realidad. Se encontraba junto a él y lo sostenía por el brazo.

_ ¡Alex! ¿No me oíste? Dejémoslo solo.

El Asesino asintió. Los cuatro se apartaron en silencio.

_ ¿A dónde vamos ahora?_ pregunto Tina.

_ Nosotros dejaremos la ciudad, nos juntaremos con uno grupo en Londres_ respondió Francis.

_ ¿Y tú?_ Tina le habló a Carla.

_ Ustedes váyanse, yo hablare con unos amigos y hare los preparativos para…

_ ¿Para qué?_ Alex presintió un Deja Vú.

_ Para matar a Venanzio Cremonesi.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola, quería avisar que me tomé unos meses antes de volver a escribir para acomodar mi tiempo con los estudios (entre otras cosas), pero ahora la salida de capítulos volverá a ser regular. **

Capítulo 8: La Venganza Se Sirve Fría…

Venanzio Cremonesi, Venny, se recostó en su asiento y se froto los ojos. Tomo una pastilla de su bolsillo y se la trago sin pensar. Un escalofrío de éxtasis recorrió su espalda e inmediatamente su cuerpo se relajó. Recorrió con la mirada la habitación. Comenzó en la puerta de cristal con su nombre grabado y terminó en el revolver sobre el escritorio. Lo tomó. Con cuidado abrió el tambor y conto las balas, luego lo cerró y lo dejó en su lugar. Repitió la acción una y otra vez hasta ser interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta. El cañón del arma lo apuntó en esa dirección, pero al ver que solo era Tony, su subalterno y nuevo lacayo, continuó con su rutina.

_ Señor…_ dijo con voz quebrada_ unos hombres quieren verlo, dicen que son… de ella.

El detective levantó la vista.

_ No estoy.

_ Pero señor, son…

_ Se lo que son, pero no quiero hablar con ellos.

Antes de que su interlocutor pudiese responder, dos hombres más grandes que la puerta misma ingresaron en el despacho.

_ Detective Cremonesi, somos de la Guardia de La Diosa y…

_ Se quiénes son_ interrumpió Venny_ Deben venir por lo de los Asesinos, ¿Qué quieren?

_ ¿Es cierto que mató a uno de ellos?

_ Sí.

_ ¿Está seguro?

Asintió.

_ ¿Tiene pruebas?

El detective suspiró.

_ No_ dijo_ quizá el cadáver aún este allí.

Los dos hombres hablaron por lo bajo entre ellos.

_ Había más Asesinos, ¿Qué pasó con ellos?

_ No lo sé, creo que…

_ Tenemos entendido que usted escapó ¿Por qué?

_ Miren_ Venny se alteró_ Hice lo que debía ¿Si? Eran Asesinos, por Dios, ¡cuatro! ¡Más quizá! ¡Perdí hombres allí! ¡Hombre buenos, útiles! ¡Hice mi maldito trabajo! Incluso mate a uno ¿No? ¿¡Que rayos esperan de mí!? ¡Yo estaba solo! ¡Cualquiera hubiese hecho lo mismo!_ se detuvo y tomó aire_ Mi punto es ¡Dejen de joderme!

Los dos hombres volvieron a hablar por lo bajo.

_ Redacte un informe sobre los hechos_ dijo el agente_ Nosotros estaremos abajo.

Cuando se fueron Venny se desplomo en su asiento y se tomó otra pastilla.

_ Vaya_ dijo Tony, que había visto toda la escena_ Creo que se sorprendieron, nadie le había hablado así antes.

_ Ellos son el menor de mis problemas_ dijo el detective mientras contaba las balas de su revolver.

_ ¿Qué quiere decir?

Venanzio lo miró.

_ El Asesino que maté no era cualquier Asesino. Era su líder. Al menos su líder aquí.

_ ¿Teme que vengan por usted?_ inquirió el segundo_ No se preocupe, este edificio está lleno de policías bien entrenados, no habrá problema.

_ ¿Eres idiota acaso?_ Preguntó con fastidio su jefe_ Son ASESINOS, maestros del sigilo. Estos tipos hacen que los ninjas parezcan niños.

Alex exhaló y se frotó el cuello para calmarse.

_ ¿Estás bien?_ preguntó Carla.

_ No te preocupes_ respondió_ los ascensores me ponen nervioso.

_ ¿Quieres que te tome de la mano?_ sonrió.

_ No es momento para burlarse.

El ascensor se tambaleo un poco, y el Asesino se apoyó contra la pared.

_ ¿Sentiste eso?_ preguntó nervioso_ ¿Estamos cayendo? Siento que estamos cayendo.

_ No estamos cayendo_ habló con una mezcla de enfado y diversión_ si tienes fobia ¿Por qué no fuimos por las escaleras?

_ No importa_ respondió él_ No tengo fobia, solo me pongo un poco nervioso.

_ Me pones nerviosa a mí.

_ Lo siento_ dijo_ Oye, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

_ Claro.

_ Si nos estuviéramos cayendo, ¿Me lo dirías?

Ella suspiró y se apoyó contra la pared.

_ No_ respondió.

Varios pisos debajo de ellos, en la calle, frente al edificio policial, un hombre ingresa a una camioneta blanca estacionada.

_ ¿Cómo te fue?_ pregunta Tina.

_ Perfecto_ responde Francis_ Casi logro que me sacaran a la fuerza.

_ ¿Los distrajiste?

_ Si_ respondió_ No es por alardear, pero soy muy bueno creando distracciones_ añadió alardeando.

_ Si seguro_ se rio ella.

Varios pisos sobre ellos, el piso donde se encontraba Venny y su oficina, el ascensor se abre y los dos Asesinos salen caminando tranquilamente, tratando de no hacer contacto visual con ninguno de los policías que había allí. Por suerte, no eran muchos.

_ Si alguno nos reconoce…_ dijo Alex.

_ Cállate y camina.

Cada vez que pasaban por algún escritorio, los oficiales los miraban extraño, pero para su suerte ninguno los reconoció.

El piso estaba conformado por una sala común donde se amontonaban los escritorios y estaba rodeado de un aro de oficinas. Una de ellas, era la de Venny.

Cuando los Asesinos la encontraron, se detuvieron a pocos metros de ella. Dos hombres uniformados vigilaban la puerta.

_ Tú el de la derecha y yo el de la izquierda_ propuso Carla.

_ Espera_ dijo él_ No derramemos sangre si podemos evitarlo.

_ ¿Qué propones?

_ Sígueme.

Caminaron hasta la puerta y se plantaron delante de los guardias.

_ Disculpe_ dijo Alex con la sonrisa más grande que pudo_ queremos hablar con el detective…

_ Cremonesi_ intervino Carla.

_ Si_ continuó Alex_ en fin, somos amigos y queríamos saludarlo.

_ No esta_ respondió uno de los hombres bruscamente_ vuelvan después.

El Asesino activó su hoja oculta y apuñaló a guardia en el cuello. Carla intentó hacer lo mismo, pero el ataque la tomó por sorpresa y lo apuñaló en el hombro. El segundo guardia intento gritar, pero ella le tapó la boca antes de que pueda hacerlo. Acto seguido le rompió el cuello.

Rápidamente se voltearon y suspiraron al ver que nadie los había visto, luego movieron los cuerpos y los recostaron en un banco de madera.

_ No convencerán a nadie_ dijo ella.

_No importa, esto será rápido.

Caminaron hasta la puerta y tomaron aire.

_ Escucha_ dijo la Asesina_ yo mataré a Venny, tu encárgate de quien este con él y luego vigila.

Alex asintió.

_ Hagámoslo_ dijo.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Venny sorprendido no hizo tiempo a tomar su arma cuando la mujer se arrojó sobre él.

_ ¡Estás muerto, perro!_ le dijo.

Tony, que aún estaba allí, desenfundo su arma, pero un brazo lo tomo por el cuello y los asfixió hasta dejarlo inconsciente. Luego el Asesino cerró la puerta y miró por esta para vigilar el exterior.

Carla activó su hoja y la apoyó sobre el cuello de su víctima, mientras inmovilizaba sus brazos con sus piernas.

_ Tus últimas palabras_ dijo.

_ Si me matas nunca sabrás donde está enterrado el tesoro_ dijo burlándose.

_ Como quieras.

_ ¡Espera!_ ella se detuvo_ ¿crees que esto sirve de algo? Si me matas, alguien tomará mi lugar, ingenua.

Carla se rio.

_ Tú eres el ingenuo_ dijo_ por supuesto que matarte no resolverá nada, para acabar con ustedes tenemos una hermandad, y somos más poderosos de lo que creen.

_ ¿Entonces por qué los haces?

_ Venganza_ dijo y clavo la hoja en su cuello.

Venny sufrió un espasmo y su vida escapó con él.

_ Hay un problema_ dijo Alex.

Fuera de la oficina se escuchó un murmullo que se transformó en un griterío.

Carla tomó una silla y la utilizó para destruir el cristal de la ventana. Debajo, sobre la acera, divisaron un contenedor de basura. Se miraron.

_ Damas primero_ sonrió el hombre.

Ella suspiró y se arrojó al vació. Cayó sobre las bolsas de basura casi con una gracia majestuosa. Alex la siguió. Cuando aterrizó lanzó un quejido apagado.

_ ¿Estás bien?_ preguntó ella.

_ Si_ respondió saliendo de allí_ creo que caí sobre una botella.

A pocos metros de ellos, la camioneta blanca los esperaba.

Tina, desde el asiento del conductor, les hizo señas con las luces.

El dúo corrió y se treparon al vehículo.

_ ¿Cómo les fue?_ preguntó Francis.

_ Venny está muerto_ respondió su amigo.

La conductora aceleró y el grupo se perdió en la noche.

_ Última llamada para embarcar_ avisó el altoparlante.

_ Ese es el nuestro_ dijo Francis comprobando su pasaje.

Los cuatro se miraron.

_ Bien_ dijo Alessandro_ Buen viaje.

Se estrechó las manos con Francis, Tina y Alex.

_ Adelántense_ le dijo Carla a Alex.

Este asintió y les hizo una seña a sus amigos. Cuando se alejaron ella habló:

_ ¿Seguro que no quieres que me quede?

_ No hay problema, puedo arreglármelas solo_ respondió_ además, ellos te necesitan.

_ De acuerdo_ dijo ella_ y no te preocupes, lo harás bien_ añadió mientras se abrazaban.

_ Eso espero_ murmuró él.

Luego de despedirse, Carla se reunió con sus nuevos compañeros.

_ Este es un vuelo comercial_ dijo Francis mientras caminaban hasta la bahía de embarque_ así que recordaron no poner armas de ningún tipo en su equipaje ¿Verdad?

Todos asintieron.

_ ¿A dónde vamos, por cierto?_ preguntó Tina.

_ A habido un cambio de planes_ informó Francis_ Iremos a Ámsterdam, a reunirnos con el consejo.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9: Buenas y Malas Noticias…**

Ámsterdam, Holanda

Era ya entrada la noche cuando el avión tomo pista en el Aeropuerto de Ámsterdam-Schiphol. Alex y sus compañeros recogieron sus cosas en la terminal y salieron al aire helado de la madrugada. Ninguno había cruzado palabra desde su partida de Florencia, la fatiga, el sueño y la melancolía inundaban a los cuatro Asesinos.

_ ¡Vaya!_ exclamó Francis_ ¡Hace un buen frío aquí!

Nadie contesto.

_ Solo intentaba romper el hielo_ dijo_ hielo ¿Entienden? Porque hace frío y eso….

_ Fran, ahora no_ le susurró Tina.

Francis la tomó por el brazo y comenzó a caminar más lento para poder hablar.

_ Lo siento, no me gustan los silencios tristes.

_ A nadie le gustan_ contestó_ pero dales tiempo, él perdió a su hermano, ella a su maestro, es lógico que estén así.

_ Lo sé, lo sé, todos pasamos por eso_ aclaró él_ pero si algo aprendí es que es más fácil si intentas ver el vaso medio lleno, quiero decir, estamos vivos ¿No? Y Alex nos tiene a nosotros, y ella también, nos tenemos el uno al otro y toda esa mierda…

_ Ya se darán cuenta_ dijo Tina esbozando una sonrisa.

Caminaron hasta la calle de acceso y allí esperaron.

_ ¿Quién dijiste que nos recogería?_ preguntó Alex.

_ Eh… un tipo llamado Iván_ respondió su amigo_ es de los nuestros.

La calle estaba vacía.

_ ¿Estás seguro?

_ Claro que sí, me lo dijeron los de arriba.

_ ¿Y se lo habrán dicho a él?_ preguntó Carla con una leve sonrisa.

_ Ah claro, tu si puedes hacer bromas ¿no? Pero cando yo hago una todos me tiran arena_ se quejó Francis.

Alex ya comenzaba a impacientarse cuando un automóvil apareció en el horizonte.

Al poco rato, se detuvo frente a ellos un viejo Chevy naranja que despedía olor a gasolina barata.

De él se bajó un tipo alto de facciones duras, tez pálida y una enorme cicatriz que recorría su rostro desde la cien a la barbilla. El hombre se acercó al grupo.

_ ¿Ustedes son los Asesinos de Italia?_ preguntó con marcado acento americano.

_ ¿Tú eres el que debía recogernos hace como una hora?_ preguntó Francis.

Tina se adelantó y habló.

_ Somos nosotros, si_ dijo_ Soy Tina, él es Francis, Alex y Carla.

Todos se saludaron.

_ Bien_ dijo el recién llegado_ suban al auto e iremos a un lugar más… amistoso.

Alex sintió un cosquilleo en la nuca, el hombre le parecía conocido…

_"___ ¿Te encuentras bien?"_

_"___... si"_

_"___ Está exagerando, Dra. Sung, él se encuentra perfectamente"_

_"___ ¿¡Sabes que, viejo!? ¡A la mierda contigo! ¡Contigo, tu maldito Animus y ese maldito Erik!"_

Cuando volvió en sí, Alex se encontraba dentro del auto. Iba sentado en el asiento trasero, detrás del conductor, con Carla y Tina a su lado, y Francis en el asiento del acompañante.

_ ¿Estás bien?_ le preguntó Carla al notar su desconcierto.

_ Sí, yo… me perdí un momento.

_ Ok, te decía que me parece curioso que Iván…

_ ¿Iván?_ preguntó Alex.

Ella señaló al conductor.

_ ¿No escuchaste? Él es Iván, Iván Sokola ¿Seguro que estás bien?

_Si, olvídalo_ insistió.

_ ¡Rayos!_ interrumpió Iván al observar una especie de puesto de control sobre la carretera.

_ ¿Qué pasa?_ preguntó Francis.

_ Rápido_ le respondió_ busca en la guantera cuatro documentos y repártelos.

Obedeció. El Asesino parecía nervioso.

Al acercarse, un oficial de aspecto militar que estaba de pie en mitad de la carretera les hizo señas para que se detuvieran y luego se acercó a la ventanilla.

_ ¿Nombre?_ preguntó.

_ Thobias van Riemsdijk_ respondió Iván simulando acento más local_ y ellos son mis hermanos y hermanas; Patrice, Ravian, Milika y Tessa_ continuó mientras señalaba a Alex, Francis, Carla y Tina, respectivamente.

_Documentos_ pidió el guardia.

Todos entregaron las libretas.

Luego de comparar rostros y nombres, los soldados los hicieron bajar del vehículo. Examinaron a cada uno y también al equipaje.

Cuando comprobaron que todo estaba en orden, les devolvieron los documentos y ordenaron subir al auto.

_ Adiós oficial_ dijo Iván con una sonrisa y un gesto de la mano.

_ Conduzca despacio_ fue la respuesta.

Cuando se hubieron alejado, el equipo respiró aliviado.

_ Dios… ¿Qué fue todo eso?_ preguntó Alex.

_ Una mierda_ respondió el conductor_ Toda la maldita ciudad está con una soga al cuello, vigilancia extrema, controles militares, la gente vive subyugada por esa maldita perra.

_ ¿Quién?

_ Érika Von Hammer_ hizo una pausa antes de continuar_ Si hubiesen visitado la ciudad en navidad, se habrían encontrado con un lugar libre de la tiranía, un lugar bajo nuestra protección. Pero hace, no sé, tres meses ella llegó a poner orden. Es algo así como la co-CEO de SUNY Up-state, una corporación que se especializa en tecnología médica y fue subsidiaria de Abstergo antes de que… bueno, antes de que este se fundiera. La cuestión es que desde que llegó, recuperó todo el territorio perdido en tiempo récord, bajo la simple premisa: Arrodíllate y te curaré. Se negó a proveer de equipamiento a las zonas donde nuestra influencia era fuerte, donde la gente decía lo que pensaba sin remordimientos_ se detuvo_ donde todos eran libres… al principio protestaron, que tenían derechos, que esto y lo otro, pero Hammer fue inflexible y al final, fuimos nosotros los que debimos agachar la cabeza y retirarnos, traicionar nuestros ideales por el bien común, pero es solo momentáneo, ahora con ustedes aquí, somos suficientes para volver a la batalla.

_ Linda historia_ dijo Carla_ pero nosotros no somos tu apoyo, tenemos una misión, debemos reunirnos con el Consejo de Maestros y continuar.

_ Lo entiendo_ respondió Iván_ pero sucede que el Consejo no va a reunirse con toda esta basura aquí, sería peligroso. Por ahora solo hay un Maestro Asesino en la ciudad. Si queremos que se reúnan debemos encargarnos de Hammer.

_ ¿Cuándo empezamos?_ preguntó Alex.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10: Nuevas Órdenes**

_ ¿Cuándo empezamos?_ preguntó Alex.

_ Esa es la actitud, muchacho_ respondió Iván mientras se regocijaba_ empezaremos cuanto antes_ añadió.

El automóvil se detuvo frente a un robusto edificio de tres plantas con paredes de hormigón a la vista y sin ventanas. Un camino de baldosas de cerámica llevaba a la entrada y estaba rodeado de un jardín de césped cortado al ras y largos macetones de cemento con una amplia variedad de especies de flores. En una marquesina bien iluminada sobre la puerta se leía: Aquila inc seguido de un dibujo tribal de un águila genérica.

_ ¿Qué es este lugar?_ inquirió Tina.

_ Los Templarios son listos_ señalo su anfitrión_ en los años '50 crearon Abstergo como cubierta para el desarrollo e implemento de su tecnología de control sobre la población. Nosotros, en cambio tuvimos que pasar de ser una organización bien estructurada a ser una organización basada en células semi-independientes con poca o ninguna influencia en ningún lugar. Hace un tiempo que pretendemos cambiar eso y esto es una de las pocas cosas que copiamos de nuestros enemigos, una corporación multinacional que nos sirva de tapadera para desarrollar e implementar tecnologías que nos ayuden en nuestra meta de liberar y mantener libre a la humanidad.

_ ¿Y funciona?_ preguntó Alex.

_ Al principio no, pero desde que Abstergo fue disuelta hemos podido empezar a ocupar lentamente su lugar, aunque hay mucha competencia.

Del exterior pasaron al vestíbulo, un salón amplio y bien acomodado, con alfombras rojas y paredes blancas. Un conjunto de sillones y sofás y, del otro lado, un escritorio con una recepcionista detrás.

_ ¡Qué lujoso!_ exclamó Francis.

El equipo avanzó hasta el escritorio e Iván se adelantó.

_ Hola, Sara ¿Cómo estás?

_ Bien, gracias Sr Sokola, el Maestro Mout los espera arriba.

_ Gracias Sara.

Utilizando el ascensor, el quinteto subió hasta el último piso, donde los recibió un hombre alto, pálido, de mejillas filosas y cejas espesas, la derecha dividida por una cicatriz que ascendía hasta el cuero cabelludo. El hombre se presentó como el Edward Mout, Maestro Asesino, y tras ser presentado con Alex y los demás, los invitó a pasar a su oficina.

_ ¿Qué los trae a mi ciudad, hermanos?_ preguntó en cuanto todos se hubieron sentado.

_ Tenemos audiencia con el Concejo de Maestros_ respondió Francis_ nos pidieron que informemos de nuestra misión personalmente.

Mout se mantuvo pensativo.

_ No recuerdo haber solicitado tal pedido_ dijo fríamente.

Francis le dirigió una mirada de confusión y sorpresa a Alex, y este se la transmitió a sus compañeras. Ninguno se esperaba tal trato.

_ Bueno…_ comenzó a decir Fran pero las palabras no salían de su boca.

_ Fue el Maestro Banks_ intervino Tina_ él nos pidió que asistiéramos.

El Maestro expreso una sonrisa incomoda, como si intentase reprimir su disgusto.

_ En fin_ dijo luego de un silencio incomodo_ temo que han venido para nada.

Se puso de pie y observó la ciudad a través de la ventana.

_ Como ya deben saber, la ciudad está sitiada, el Concejo cree que es muy peligroso reunirse aquí_ dijo_ Ningún otro Maestro pondrá un pie en la ciudad hasta que esté libre de esta mujer... Von Hammer.

_ No se preocupe_ dijo Alex poniéndose de pie_ Nosotros podemos ayudar, déjennos acabar con ella.

Sus compañeros le miraron con una mescla de sorpresa y reprensión. Mout respiró hondo antes de contestar.

_ Bien_ dijo_ A partir de ahora, ustedes se encargarán de asesinar a Erika von Hammer. Iván los ayudará con la investigación.

_ ¿Investigación?_ preguntó Carla.

_ Obviamente_ respondió_ Imagino que sabrán rastrear una presa.

_ Sí, pero…

_ Bien, vengan a verme cuando estén listos.

_ ¿En qué diablos pensabas?_ gritó Francis una vez que estuvieron solos.

_ ¿Por qué te molesta tanto?_ preguntó Alex a su vez.

_ Estamos teniendo una verdadera crisis entre nosotros_ respondió el primero_ Somos los más buscados de Europa, se supone que debemos bajar el perfil por un tiempo, y tu propones que asesinemos a una cabecilla de Juno. Dime ¿Eso es "bajo perfil" para ti?

_ Lo necesitamos_ dijo el segundo_ Debemos reunirnos con el consejo y no lo lograremos si no actuamos.

_ No es nuestra lucha_ indicó el otro_ Aquí hay asesinos, ellos harán su trabajo, nosotros debemos hacer el nuestro.

_ Si pudieran ya lo hubiesen hecho, es claro que esto los supera_ señalo Alex_ sin ofender Iván.

Este se encogió de hombros.

_ Francis tiene razón en algo_ intervino Tina_ Tenemos una misión, esto no nos concierne.

_ Nuestra misión es ganar la guerra_ sentenció Alex mientras se ponía de pie y salía de la habitación.

Todos agacharon la cabeza.

_ ¿Y ahora qué?_ preguntó Carla.

_ Es obvio_ respondió Francis fastidiado_ Lo haremos.

_ ¡Genial!_ exclamó Iván_ No quería decir nada pero la verdad es que necesitamos una mano con esto.

_ Bien, solo dinos que hacer_ repuso Tina.

_ De acuerdo, tú y tú_ señalo a Francis y a Tina_ vayan al piso de abajo y hablen con Albert, es un genio informático o algo así, los necesito como apoyo táctico a los tres, así que convencelo de que se ponga a trabajar_ luego señaló a Carla_ tú ve por Alex, nos veremos en el centro al ocaso.

Carla asintió y sus compañeros se fueron hacia sus respectivos lugares. Ella se quedó sola pensativa, desde su punto de vista, tanto Alex como Francis tenían razón: Era su deber actuar para salvar esa ciudad, pero en ese momento tenían problemas más grandes. Sea como fuese, Carla se guardó su opinión antes y no estaba segura de saber por qué.

El sol se ocultaba detrás del magnífico "skyline" de Ámsterdam y sus últimas luces se reflejaban contra los canales que empezaban a reflejar también las luces de las tiendas y negocios, de las casas y las de la calle. Las paredes de roca antigua que databan desde la mismísima fundación de la ciudad hacía ya varios siglos se teñían de amarillo y respondía tomando un color anaranjado fuerte. En el firmamento, las estrellas comenzaban a abrirse paso entre la luz aún imperante del sol y la luna, el bello astro que acompaña a la Tierra, se hacía cada vez más visible en el Este.

Como actor y espectador de este espectáculo se encontraban los cientos de personas que recorrían las calles y callejuelas de la ciudad y todos, ya sean turistas o permanentes, se tomaban un momento para presenciar el paisaje.

Iván respiró hondo acaparando todo el aire que sus pulmones podían contener y luego exhaló ruidosamente.

_ Ustedes dos hacen más ruido que un elefante_ se quejó.

Alex y Carla se pararon a cada lado de su nuevo amigo para observar las tranquilas aguas del canal con él.

_ No queríamos sorprenderte_ se burló Carla.

_ Buen trabajo, entonces…

_ ¿Qué hacemos aquí?_ espetó el hombre más joven después de varios minutos de silencio.

_ Vamos a encontrarnos con una amiga mía, ella tiene cierta información sobre nuestro objetivo.

Tras decir esto, hizo una seña y los tres cruzaron el puente caminando, adentrándose en el Distrito Rojo.

Los dos jóvenes no pudieron evitar notar como los negocios eran reemplazados por prostíbulos y cabarets, y el cambio en los escaparates que dejaban de mostrar artículos convencionales para presentar mujeres en actitudes eróticas y otras cosas por el estilo, todo bajo luces rojas. El lugareño se rio al ver la cara de sus compañeros y explicó:

_ Aquí en Holanda, la prostitución el "legal y bonita", como dicen los americanos, y hay zonas designadas para ejercer, zonas donde las prostitutas tienen los mismo derechos laborales que un panadero o un maestro de escuela.

_ Asombroso_ exclamó Alex_ ¿Y no podemos…?

_ ¿Probar?_ se rio Iván_ Estoy confundido ¿No decías hoy que tenían una misión y que había que cumplirla y todo eso?

_ Tienes razón, olvidalo_ respondió el primero sonrojándose.

Caminaron por el distrito hasta que el lugareño se plantó frente a un cabaret en el que se leía: _"Schröndinger's Kitty-Kat Club"_.

_ Es aquí_ dijo atravesando la puerta.

En el interior el aire viciado y la oscuridad reinaban por doquier. Las pasarelas donde bailaban las chicas eran los pocos lugares iluminados por esa característica luz roja. El trío avanzó a través de la sala y se acercaron al área de camerinos, donde un robusto moreno le cortó el paso.

_ Solo personal_ dijo.

Iván se adelantó.

_ ¿Érica?_ dijo_ es mi amiga, queremos hablar con ella.

_ No lo creo.

_ Si, bueno…_ dijo encogiéndose de hombros_ creo que podemos llegar a un acuerdo_ le extendió un billete de gran valor.

El gorila se rio.

_ Sin sobornos amigo_ dijo.

Antes de que pudiese hablar, una voz femenina proveniente del interior llamó su atención.

_¿Marcel? Marcel ¿quién es?_ preguntó asomando su cabeza_ ah, Iván, ven, pasa, te esperaba_ ella le dirigió una mirada al guardia y este retrocedió.

Los tres entraron en los camerinos. Érica los dirigió hacia una zona apartada donde pudiesen hablar sin problemas.

_ oh, Iván_ dijo la mujer_ A pasado mucho tiempo.

_ Más del que me gustaría, cierto_ aceptó el hombre.

_ ¿Vas a presentarme a tus amigos?

_ Claro_ sonrió_ ellos son Alex y Carla.

Nos presentó.

_ Amigos_ nos dijo_ ella es Érica Val Hallen, es una vieja amiga.

La mujer los saludó. Ella era una persona menuda pero esbelta, de cabellos rubios rizados, con una cara triangular, ancha por arriba y terminaba en punta en la barbilla.

_ Necesito información_ pidió el más viejo.

_ Claro, solo acudes a mí por eso ¿Verdad?, no te importa otra cosa_ respondió la mujer con falso dolor.

_ Nena, ahora no_ se sonrojó Iván_ esto es serio.

Érica suspiró e intento ocultar una sonrisa.

_ ¿Qué sabes de Erika von Hammer?_ continuó Iván_ Necesitamos saber dónde y cuándo estará.

_ Así que tu hermandad por fin se puso los pantalones_ dijo con una mirada cómplice hacia Carla y Alex para que entendiera que era una broma_ No sé dónde, pero ayer llegaron unos tipos que disimulaban muy mal que eran del gobierno y alquilaron una docena de chicas para una fiesta la próxima semana, fecha que coincide con la fiesta de cumpleaños de…_ esperó a que alguno de sus invitados completara la frase.

_ von Hammer_ dijo Alex.

_ Muy bien, querido, Erika von Hammer.

_ ¿No dijeron cuándo?_ Inquirió Carla.

_ Lo siento, el trato era que ellos recogerían a las chicas, pero sé quién puede saberlo ¿Recuerdas a Willy Collins?_ le dijo a Iván.

_ No podría olvidarlo_ hizo una mueca de disgusto_ Bien, le haré una visita, gracias Érica_ le hizo una seña a sus compañeros y salió por la puerta.

Los otros dos se despidieron de la chica y lo siguieron.

_ Bien_ dijo Carla_ ¿Dónde vive ese Willy?

_ No_ respondió Iván_ esto es mío, lo veré solo.

_ ¿Y nosotros qué?_ preguntó Alex_ no nos dejarás en el banquillo.

_ Ustedes averigüen quién hizo el encargo y vean si saben algo útil.

Los dos se encogieron de hombros.

_ ¿Seguro que no quieres ayuda?_ Preguntó Carla.

_ Si_ el Asesino sonrió_ No se preocupen, es un viejo conocido, sería bastante aburrido para ustedes.

_ Si tú lo dices…


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11: Cacería **

William "Willy" Collins despertó sobresaltado. A su lado yacía su mujer, y en el cuarto al final del pasillo dormía una niña de unos once años que, sin duda, era el tesoro más preciado del viejo Willy. Sin embargo, no era eso lo que lo había despertado, sino un cambio en el ambiente. Quizá su mente había confundido el residuo de un sueño con la pura realidad, o quizá su entrenamiento de Asesino estaba en marcha y le advertía de un peligro inmediato; sea cual fuese la razón, Collins se levantó de su lecho y caminó a tientas en la oscuridad hasta que alcanzó la puerta. Salió al pasillo y recorrió el piso de alfombra hasta la sala de estar, y de allí se encaminó a la cocina.

Entró, encendió la luz, abrió la nevera y extrajo una botella de leche.

_ ¿Quieres?_ preguntó.

La figura detrás de él no respondió.

_ Lo tomaré como un si_ continuó.

Fue hasta una alacena, tomo dos vasos y los dejó en la mesa. Sirvió un poco de leche en cada uno y puso uno al alcance del extraño. Luego guardó la botella y tomo un sorbo del otro vaso.

El extraño estaba sentado frente a la mesa, vestía una chaqueta negra con una capucha que le cubría el rostro.

_ Creí que teníamos un trato_ comentó Willy con falsa despreocupación mientras miraba su vaso.

_ Yo también_ dijo por fin el extraño_ Pero entonces me entero de que estás involucrado con la gente de Juno.

_ No es cierto_ se limitó a responder.

_ ¿No?_ el extraño se encogió de hombros_ Un pajarito me dijo que si.

_ Fue Érica ¿Verdad?_ dijo William_ esa puta…

_ Cierra tu maldita boca, gusano_ estalló el otro_ Millones de ti no valen una ella.

Un silencio incomodo cayó sobre los dos.

_ Lo siento, yo…_comenzó a decir Willy, pero el extraño lo interrumpió.

_ En que estás metido.

_ Nada, lo juro.

El encapuchado suspiró.

_ Dímelo ahora_ dijo_ Dímelo, porque si llego a saberlo por otra fuente, lo consideraré como una violación a nuestro trato, y vendré por ti…_ hizo una pausa dramática para que su interlocutor imaginase lo que diría a continuación_... y por tu familia.

_ No_ dijo_ Teníamos un trato, yo pagué por mis errores, no puedes usarlos para presionarme.

El encapuchado se quitó la capucha y clavó sus penetrantes ojos en los de Collins.

_ ¿Enserio?_ preguntó_ ¿Enserio crees que pagaste por TODOS tus errores?

William asintió.

_ Bien, hagamos una pequeña encuesta: Tú dices que sí; yo digo que no; ¿Qué dice Helena?

Collins bajó la cabeza y respiró hondo.

_ Iván…_ comenzó_ yo…

_ ¡Nada!_ exclamó el Asesino_ Ella no puede decir nada ya, porque está muerta, y recordarás porqué ¿no?

_ Vamos Iván_ suplicó_ No me hagas esto…

_ ¡Por tu culpa! Ella está muerta por tu culpa_ Iván tenía los ojos húmedos_ Ni mil vidas te alcanzarían para redimir tus pecados.

_Sabes muy bien porque lo hice_ declaró Willy_ Tenía que… Era lo mejor.

_ ¿Eso te dices a ti mismo cada mañana?

_ Mi conciencia está tranquila_ el anfitrión asintió pensativo.

Iván se levantó de su silla y caminó hasta Willy, hasta estar a pocos centímetros de su nariz.

_Eres una rata asquerosa e insignificante.

Acto seguido se volteó y caminó hasta la puerta.

_ Mi advertencia se mantiene: Si descubro que estás metido en algo grande, no habrá ciudad en el mundo, pueblo o grieta donde no te encuentre ¿Entendiste?

_ Iván espera…

El Asesino se detuvo.

_ Hay algo… hace unos días unos tipos extraños vinieron aquí y me interrogaron sobre Érica y su local nocturno, creí sería por lo usual, así que les di un poco de información limpia, nada de la Hermandad.

_ ¿Qué información?

_ No se…_ se rascó la cabeza haciendo memoria_ que tipo de club es… donde está… Algunos empleados… lo usual.

_ No debiste decir nada.

_ ¿Qué esperabas? No puedo ocultar información a agentes importantes, tengo una familia que proteger.

Iván abrió la puerta y antes de salir le dirigió una mirada a su antiguo camarada.

_ Antes tenías una familia que proteger y los traicionaste, trata de no traicionar a esta también.

Niko Rostov caminaba tranquilamente por las silenciosas calles de la ciudad. El aire frío le endurecía la nariz y una fina llovizna comenzaba a empapar su abrigo. Con sus manos enguantadas buscó en sus bolsillos un cigarrillo y un encendedor, luego se llevó el primero a sus labios y encendió el segundo para acercarlo rápidamente al primero. Con la primera bocanada de humo sintió un calor interno que le alivió del frío nocturno, y luego de relamerse en el sabor, vino la segunda bocanada.

De repente tuvo una extraña sensación. Al principio pensó que podría haber sido el cigarrillo, o el alcohol que había estado bebiendo horas antes. Pero esto era otro tipo de sensación. Giró su cabeza y miró sobre su hombro a la acera que dejaba por detrás. No había nadie, y eso hacía crecer su sensación hasta que se transformó en paranoia. Apresuró el paso. Después de algunas calles comenzaba a hacerse a la idea de que todo estaba en su cabeza, cuando el inconfundible sonido de pisadas detrás le hizo detenerse y voltear. Nada. Ya en estado de alerta, Niko buscó entre sus ropas y desenfundó una Beretta que apuntó al vacío.

En ese momento una figura encapuchada cayó del cielo parándose detrás de él. Rostov giró con el brazo extendido sosteniendo el arma pero la figura lo tomo con una mano de la muñeca y con la otra del arma, y retorció la primera causando que suelte la segunda, y para terminar una patada en el pecho lo arrojó hacia atrás. Ahora la figura tenía el arma y con rápido movimiento de manos la desarmó dejándola en pedazos. Niko rió mientras se acariciaba el tórax pues había descubierto con incredulidad que su atacante era una mujer. Antes de que él pudiese cargar contra ella, una segunda figura saltó por su espalda y lo abrazó para sostener sus bazos, mientras la primera figura se arrojaba en carrera contra él. Sin embargo Rostov fue más rápido y levantando un pie detuvo el ataque de su rival quien se dio de lleno con su suela. A continuación dirigió sus manos por sobre su hombro y tomó al otro encapuchado por sus ropas para arrojarlo hacia delante contra la chica que intentaba levantarse. Cuando ambos agresores se pusieron de pie se arrojaron contra su enemigo lanzado golpes que Rostov con dificultad lograba bloquear, recibiendo muchos en el proceso. En uno de estos ataques, logró detener el puño limpio del masculino y lo pateó en el pecho lanzándolo al suelo. Rápidamente Niko concentró su atención en la mujer, justo a tiempo para detener una hoja oculta que detuvo a pocos centímetros de su estómago.

_ Asesinos…_ Rió Rostov.

Ella intentó golpearlo con su mano libre pero él también la atrapó.

_ Que patética personita eres_ se burló Niko al verla atrapada.

A continuación le dio un violento rodillazo en el estómago que la dejó fuera de combate. Luego se acercó a ella y la pateo mientras estaba en el suelo.

_ Será mejor que vuelvas a casa_ dijo_ este no es lugar para niñitas.

_...Y será mejor que aprendas a cuidar tu espalda, _papagallo_ _le respondió Carla con una sonrisa segundos antes de que Alex lo apuñalara por la espalda.

Niko se volteó sorprendido. Cayó de rodillas y farfulló algunas palabras incomprensibles. Luego rio.

La pareja se reunió delante de él.

_ Necesitamos información_ dijo Carla.

_ Vaya que interesante_ respondió irónico_ Yo necesito un cigarrillo.

_ Dinos lo que sepas sobre la fiesta de Von Hammer_ encaró Alex.

_ No.

En respuesta el muchacho accionó su Hoja Oculta y la puso sobre la garganta del hombre.

_ Escucha_ comenzó a decir la mujer_ Morirás de todas formas ¿Por qué no nos dices lo que queremos saber?

_ Es cuestión de honor_ respondió_ O al menos eso es lo que siempre creí.

_ ¿Qué?

_ Tu sabes, estar en tu hora final a manos de tus enemigos y mantenerte firme en tus ideales, creía que sería muy poético.

_ Pero…

_ No lo sé… aquí y ahora yo… siento como si nada importara_ tosió un poco de sangre_ solo una pequeña carga en mis hombros.

_ Alíviala, entonces_ dijo Alex poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

Niko suspiró. Sacudió la cabeza para mantenerse despierto y dijo:

_ Muy bien... les diré lo que sé.

Cuando él trío de Asesinos se reunió, faltaba poco para el amanecer. El cielo empezaba a aclarar por el oriente y el cielo azulado se volvía cada vez más celeste. Las estrellas titilaban por última vez antes de ser opacadas por el sol matutino. La temperatura aún estaba baja y las pocas nubes que quedaban de la llovizna nocturna se encendían de colores vivos al ser golpeadas por los rayos solares.

_ Wow_ exclamó Carla ante tal espectáculo_ siempre me gustó ver el amanecer.

_ ¿Sí?_ inquirió Alex.

Ella asintió.

_ Es como un nuevo inició_ respondió_ A pesar de todo lo que puede haber pasado, el sol sale, limpia la noche y empieza un nuevo día, lleno de oportunidades.

Alex sonrió.

_Si… yo solía verlo pero perdí la costumbre cuando perdí a pap…_ se detuvo en seco_ cuando me fui de América_ corrigió haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

Ella lo notó. Se acercó y le puso una mano en el hombro.

_ ¿Te importaría contarme?

Alex se encogió de hombros.

_ Yo nací en Nueva York. Me crie allí, me entrené allí. Había una base subterránea debajo de la ciudad, como un Nexo que facilitaba mucho el trabajo. Yo y mi hermano Demian crecimos con mi papá, mi madre había muerto hacía mucho ya, y éramos de esas familias inseparables. En fin, el Nexo donde vivíamos era seguro, hasta que un día, un traidor le reveló todo a los Templarios y… nos emboscaron como ratas. Mi padre nos llevó hasta la bahía y nos dejó en una embarcación de escape con otros Asesinos mientras él se quedaba para retrasarlos_ Trago saliva mientras recordaba_ Tengo esa imagen en la cabeza de mi papá de pie en el muelle mientras nosotros nos alejamos… llorando.

_ ¿Murió?

Alex se encogió de hombros.

_ Realmente no lo sé. Su cuerpo no apareció, pero fueron muchos los caídos que no identificamos y tampoco lo volví a ver. Antes creía que estaba vivo y un día vendría y estaríamos todo juntos, pero nunca pasó y comencé a creer que estaba muerto.

_ ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué crees?

_ No sé, fue hace mucho y ya lo superé. Supongo que sí está vivo está en el Caribe o algún lugar así, bien y tranquilo, con mucho dinero y una familia que lo quiera… tu sabes, feliz.

Carla frunció el ceño.

_ ¿Pero... No preferirías que este aquí, contigo?

Alex negó con la cabeza.

_ Sería egoísta de mi parte ¿No crees?_ admitió_ Vivir esta vida... perseguido, asustado, durmiendo con miedo de no despertar... No se la desearía nunca.

_ "La vida de un Asesino es dolor: los inflinjes, los sufres, todo con la esperanza de hacerlo desaparecer a la larga"_ Citó Carla.

_ Quién haya dicho eso tiene mucha razón_ acordó el joven.

Su conversación fue interrumpida cuando Iván se unió a ellos.

_ Mi pista era un callejón sin salida_ sentenció_ ¿Ustedes tuvieron suerte?

Los dos jovenes se miraron. Carla asintió.

_ Hicimos una investigación del lugar de tu... amiga_ Alex se aclaró la garganta_ y descubrimos unas pistas que nos llevaron a un cabecilla importante...

_ El jefe de seguridad Nikolai Rostov_ concluyó Carla_ lo emboscamos hace como una hora y le sacamos mucha información_ Continuó.

Iván se encogió de hombros esperando que continuen.

_ Sabemos donde será la fiesta y el tipo y cantidad de seguridad que tendrá.

_ Bien_ asintió el mayor_ Pasa esa información a la Central y comecemos a preparar un plan...


End file.
